Talk:Grimm/@comment-58.7.173.251-20140515124200/@comment-25074378-20140617170442
On the question of "what are hunters and huntresses?" there is one thing that you're all getting wrong. They aren't trained as a police or military force. There is a regular police force already in play, as seen investigating the store break in and various comments by Weiss that they should call the police to find Blake. The police force carries regular equipment (at least Burnie and Joel's characters didn't seem to have any specialized gear) and as Ruby states hunters and huntresses traditionally forge their own weapons, meaning that the regular police force is meant to be for general peacekeeping, breaking up brawls, dealing with petty theivery, that sort of thing. Hunters and huntresses are highly trained individuals meant to fight the creatures of Grimm. That they need to fight criminals is more out of necessity rather than intent as criminals such as Torchwick have forged weaponry, which means they have had at least some of the specialized training that the police force does not have. "Why are they fighting the creatures of Grimm?" Because the creatures attack humans. It doesn't get much simpler than that. If humans were trying to wipe them out entirely, there would be a much greater effort to do so than what was shown. I think it's more of a defensive reaction than an offensive one. "Because they have no soul" is not a sufficient reason. That is merely a trait of the creatures of Grimm. "Why do they attack humans in the first place?" The true underlying reasons have not yet been explored, but I don't think animal instinct is a valid reason. While we have not yet seen any mixed unit tactics, as it were, the creatures of Grimm don't appear to attack each other, and part of animal instinct is territorialism. If a Death Stalker enters an Ursa territory, the Ursa's animal instincts will tell them to attack the Death Stalker and either chase it out or kill it, and the Death Stalker's instincts would tell it to stay out of another creature's territory, rather than keep chasing Juane and Pyrrha further into it. No, I see this as a light versus dark type of struggle, Grimm being dark and humans being light. Or possibly more accurately, order versus chaos, where the humans wish more for balance (going back to how humans aren't actively attempting to annihilate the Grimm) and the creatures of Grimm want destruction. If you've noticed, not one of the creatures is called a Grimm, so my theory is that the creatures of Grimm come from one "mother creature" or entity called Grimm. The creatures themselves start to smoke when they die, and it is assumed that they evaporate over time. I mention this as a possible support to my theory because it reminds me of the Primids in the Subspace Emmisary mode of Super Smash Bros Brawl and the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts, in which they were created from a specific source and disintegrated upon death. I believe the Grimm is the true force that wants to destroy humanity and the creatures created by it are its method of achieving its goals. I apologize if I've somehow spoiled the whole plot of RWBY by accident. I don't actually know, I'm just making educated guesses.